


Three of a Kind

by Maxtac_Jurai



Category: Alita: Battle Angel (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxtac_Jurai/pseuds/Maxtac_Jurai
Summary: What could be more exciting or sought after than more The Dragon Prince and Rayla, the brave, daring Moonshadow Elf we've come to know & love? Why more Alita: Battle Angel & Eleven from Stranger Things, that's what! And what could bring these three amazing young women together? Why dark magic, kindred spirits, & the desire to be more than they are. Let's see if I can make it work!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Three of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mega-crossover of The Dragon Prince (fantasy, Netflix), Alita: Battle Angel (Sci-Fi, 2019 movie and Original Manga from the 90s), and Stranger Things (modern fantasy/horror, Netflix). I do not lay claim to any of the characters or places used in this fanfic. It's just some fun for general reading, no money changing hands here, promise! And anyway, it's all RandomA$$Dude's fault. He's on Discord. The main characters of this tale, Ralya, Alita and Eleven, are some of his all-time favorite characters. So this is for him, really. But there's no reason you can't enjoy it too!
> 
> The first few chapters will be basically The Dragon Prince, after Rayla's 16th birthday. I'm counting Solora Goldson's excellent Moonberries and Ghosts as cannon, so go read that before reading this, if you haven't already (and I expect you probably have!). But do not despair Alita and Eleven fans, for they will show up, just when they are meant to!
> 
> Onward!

“‘Ello me love bugs,” the voice came from in the roiling clouds not far above their heads. “Fancy seein’ you two ‘ere. On the top of the Storm Spire. Alone. Togetha. Snugglin’…”

“Well, it’s cold, Nyx,” Callum retorted without turning to face the new arrival, the ghost of a smile slipping onto his slightly dorky face at the recognition of the voice, and the events surrounding their ‘interesting’ trip across The Midnight Desert. “And sharing body heat is a well-known survival method in cold weather…”

“So’s goin’ inside,” Nyx interjected, dropping out of the cloud bank not far above the Sky Nexus at the top of the Storm Spire, her voluminous brown wings folding in at the small of her back as her feet touched down. She tilted her head to the side and grinned, her wild, blue locks swaying in the stiff breeze. “But I get it. Sunset is romantic, even if it’s comin’ inta winta. And gettin’ a quiet place in the Storm Spire for a cuddle must be super ‘ard, what with all the new arrivals an’ such…” 

“Jus’ what do y’ want, Nyx,” Rayla spoke up with an exasperated sigh, withdrawing her head from the crook of Callum’s neck to turn to glare into the mismatched eyes of the Skywing Elf. “Is it somethin’ important, or are y’ just practicin’ ruinin’ the mood at sunset for some sorta twisted social experiment?” Rayla flowed to her feet, platinum blonde locks billowing around her striated horns, and into an easy combat stance. She faced Nyx directly, her mid-blue cape with white edging that matched her Dragonguard attire billowing out behind her, pointy ears down and her mouth compressed into a line. Callum stood up after her, his red scarf flapping just like his own brown locks, his back to the sunset below the bank of restless storm clouds, and put his hand on Rayla’s shoulder. Rayla glanced at it, thought better of pushing it away, and clenched her four-digit fists near the hilts of her sheathed butterfly blades. 

“Woh, woh, woh,” Nyx stated, holding her hands out in front of her in a calming gesture. “Don’t go getting y’r slashy on, OK? I’m not threatenin’ any dragons here, so no need for a Dragonguard Captain t’ have at me!” Rayla flushed a little, despite the chill, and relaxed her posture. “I actually do have somethin’ important for you. For a change.” Rayla’s lip quirked, and then her shoulders slumped a little.

“Ma breaks are short, an’ ma time with Callum is precious,” Rayla said, causing Callum’s face to color a little. “So spit i’ out. An’ it betta be good.”

“Oh, it’s good. Tha’ best,” Nyx said, crossing her ankles in a self-satisfied pose and shining her nails on her jerkin before examining them languidly. “I think I’ve found ya parents!”

***

The nest hall of the Dragon Monarchy of Xadia was a massive cavern within the top of the Storm Spire. And it had to be. For at one time, it had two of the largest creatures in all the land nesting there. These days, however, only the Archdragon of Sky, Queen Zubeia and her recently returned son, Crown Prince Azymondias, referred to by most as Zym, resided there. But the extra space, between the enchanted meadow grasses, small shrubs that bore fruit all year round, and magical insects that kept it all happily growing as they flitted about, was these days filled with envoys of all sentient races of Xadia and the Human realms. Where once the cavern had been the deathbed of the great Queen Zubeia, now it was filled with life, and better yet, hope, that war between Xadia and the Human realms could finally, permanently be over.

But it wasn’t as simple as humans, elves and dragons coming together to return Zym to the Queen, and defend the Storm Spire from a Dark Magic infused army. Of course, it had been a very pleasant surprise for Zubeia to find Elves and Humans attending her as she awoke, and her son returned to her, happy and healthy. But there were still many generations of mistrust and outright lies about both sides that had to be overcome first. Zubeia was not surprised that it had been such young, daring heroes that had ended the war. It took the malleability of youth to break the cycle of retribution and death. What made these young heroes so remarkable was that they, human princes and the Moonshadow elf, had lost so much in the cold war between Xadia and the Human Kingdoms that it was truly amazing they had recognized what would bring it to an end, and were willing to do what it took to make that happen. Remarkable young people, and why Rayla, pronounced a Hero of Xadia by Zubeia herself, was now her Dragonguard Captain and First among Equals. 

The Archdragon Queen Zubeia, Herald of Storms sat, curled in her nest hall, her court attending her while Zym flew in circles above her head. Her attention was on a Sunfire Elf scholar, Scarci, who was taking proclamation dictation when a blue-haired Skywing Elf, the ambassador from Katolis, Prince Callum, and her chief Dragonguard Captain, Ralya, dragging said Skywing Elf by the left arm, came barrelling into the hall. They almost tumbled down the stairs to mill at the Queen’s feet, causing gasps and cessation of conversation all around the hall.

Zubeia regarded the trio. Clearly, Rayla and Callum had been together during Rayla’s break - no surprise there - and probably at the Sky Nexus, if the tousled condition of their hair and garments was any indication. The Skywing Elf, one that Zubeia had never met but had been told about by Rayla, was called Niami-Selari-Nykantia as memory served, and was a name that had great deeds attached to its ancestry. Why she was looking so disheveled, and nearly quaking in her boots in the presence of Zubeia herself, was quite curious.

The Dragon Queen waited for one of the trio to speak.

“Your Majesty,” Callum began - always the formal one, Zubeia noted, having grown up in a royal court, “we apologize for bursting in and causing a scene, but…”

“...but this ‘ere Skywing Elf scoundrel ‘as admitted t’ lootin’ tha battlefield below tha Spire for personal gain!” Ralya finished, cutting Callum off as he looked over at her with great concern, while Rayla looked about as indignant as a Moonshadow Elf could get, Zubeia concluded. Rayla certainly looked the part of a Dragonguard Captain, and her strong sense of right and wrong and emotional attachment to the position due to her parents made her rather reactionary at times. Still, she meant well, and the looting of a battlefield was a serious offense in both Xadia and the Human Realms.

All eyes turned to regard the Skywing Elf, and she squirmed even more wildly in Rayla’s steady grip.

“Well, Niami-Selari-Nykantia,” the Dragon Queen said in her usual, measured tone, “what do you have to say on this matter?”

“Uhh, just Nyx is fine, ya Majesty,” Nyx said, finally managing to push Rayla’s hand away, compose herself and face the Queen of Xadia. “An’ I wasn’t lootin’ the battlefield, I swear on me poor, dead mother. It was just a happy accident that I suggested might be worth a… reward… maybe?”

Zubeia took a deep breath and huffed. She could smell untruths clinging to this one like a cloud of flies. She was definitely a trickster, like her mother before her.

“I knew your mother,” Zubeia said in a deep, omniscient tone, “and she was also partial to bending the truth to suit her situation.” Nyx fell back to trembling again, and Rayla glared at her even more sternly, hands close to her butterfly blades. Zubeia got the feeling that she’d been told something different than the actual history between the Archdragon of Storm and Nyx’s mother. “I expect she told you something horrible about me, yes?”

It took Nyx a few moments to pull herself together enough to answer. “S-she told me you tried t’ eat ‘er, an’ swore you’d end ‘er an’ any of ‘er ‘ouse if you saw them again.” The dragon locked eyes on the Skywing Elf, drew itself up and inhaled deeply. Those who didn’t take an involuntary step back turned and ran. Only Rayla, Callum and the Skywing Elf stood their ground, and Nyx looked like a deer facing a charging Banther. She threw her arms up in front of her face and stood on one leg, in a parody of trying to fend off the strongest creature in the world.

Nyx stood frozen, waiting for the end. A blast of lightning, a foot stomp, crushed between huge, gnashing teeth. But when she heard an undulating, rumbling noise that went on and got louder, like a storm gathering on the horizon, she had to peak through her fingers. What she saw was something she’d never even imagined she’d see, or hear. 

The Dragon Queen of Xadia was consumed with thunderous laughter!

Those of the court who had not fled relaxed as they realized the tension was broken. Callum bent forward, put his hands on his knees and laughed quietly himself, more out of relief than anything. Nyx smiled weakly and took a few careful steps back, just in case. Only Rayla was not relieved. If anything, she looked even more put out. Fists balled on her hips and chin stuck out, pouting, she looked from Zubeia, convulsing with laughter, to Nyx, confused and unsure what was so funny. Finally unable to contain her curiosity, Rayla cleared her throat and spoke up loudly enough to be heard over the dying chortles of the Archdragon.

“Please forgive me, oh great Queen, bu’ exactly what is so funny?”

There were a few surprised gasps at the Moonshadow Elf’s - Dragonguard Captain or no - audacity at asking such a question. But Rayla stood her ground. She had to know.

“Oh that Selari-Nykantia-Ormani,” Zubeia managed after flicking a tear from her eye. “She was such a kidder.” The Archdragon looked pointedly and Nyx. “I expect she told you that when you were but a small Skywing, fluttering around your room and refusing to go to sleep.” Nyx looked thoughtful for a moment, and then flushed a unique shade of red, her fists balling and her posture tightening.

“Why that ol’ fibber,” Nyx said, pouting. “An’ it worked, too. She even had this massive, silver-white scale - I presume onea yours - that she backed up the story with. Said in purloinin’ such a trophy, she’d angered you t’ the point of you vowing t’ end her line, an’ that meant me, if I flew off an’ didn’t go t’ bed!”

“Ahhh, yes,” Zubeia said, bringing her muzzle down towards the trio. “Selari-Nykantia-Ormani was gifted that scale by me for her bravery and service to Xadia.” There were a number of gasps around the nesting hall. “I would no sooner have eaten your mother than I would Azymondias here.” Zym flapped down and hit the sod in front of his mother, scampered a few feet and then leaped into Callum’s arms. But Zym had grown in the 18 months since being returned to his home. His weight had almost doubled, and he bowled Callum over with a surprised squeak! Nyx watched the young Dragon Prince lavish the human lad with dragon kisses - indistinguishable from licks, truth be told - and then turned back to the queen. “But that was all quite some time ago. Today is today, so I must ask you what you were doing removing items from the Battlefield, and exactly what it was you found?”

“Ah, yes, well,” Nyx began, tensing slightly, but doing her best to look nonchalant, “I was flyin’ high over the site of the defense of the Storm Spire, when ma almost eagle eyes caught a glint of light from outside a cave around the side of the main pinnacle. Not that I knew there was a cave there until I landed, as it was well hidden by rocks an’ shrubs.” Everyone was leaning in to hear Nyx’s story now, and she warmed to the telling. “So, it turned out the light I’d seen was the reflection from a gold coin, an’ the coin was sitting nexta a small white sack with more of the same within.”

“So you found a few coins near da battleground,” Scarci commented from off to the side of the queen. “That does not sound like lootin’ to me.”

“Ah, but it’s what tha coins are that link it directly t’ tha battle,” Rayla said, her voice choking up slightly. Zubeia picked up on it and shot her a concerned look, then turned back to the Skywing Elf. “Show ‘er,” Rayla finished, a distinct edge to her voice. Callum, having extracted himself from under Zym, carried the larger Dragon Prince over to Rayla, and put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Nyx reached back behind her belt and untethered a small, white pouch. Zubeia moved her head a little closer as the Skywing tugged on the drawstring, and tipped the contents onto her outstretched palm. Zubeia was instantly assailed by the stench of foul, dark magics, as the three gold coins thudded ominously onto Nyx’s palm.

Everyone leaned in to see the visages of three Moonshadow Elves, two Zubeia knew instantly. Callum put Zym down and took Rayla in his arms as tears tumbled down her face.

There, on the faces of the coins were the unmistakable features of three people most precious to Rayla: Tiadrin, her mother, Lain, her birth father and Runaan, one of her adopted fathers.

Through the reek of death coming off the artifacts, Zubeia could tell instantly the likenesses on the coins were perfect in every detail, but the dead giveaway that these were more prisons than currency was the looks of fear and loathing on the faces shown there, and that they were still moving!

***

A short time later, the hall was cleared of uninvolved parties, Callum had managed to calm Rayla somewhat, and the Skywing Elf Mage Ibis had arrived. There were no other mages within the Spire, so the magical brains' trust, such as it was, were convened by Zubeia to decide what should be done about the dark magic artifacts, and their prisoners.

“Well it’s pre’y obvious, isn’ it?” Rayla stated, a little more forcefully than might have been politic. “We hafta get ‘em outa there!” She waved her hand, finger pointed, wildly in the direction of the coins, now on a warded plinth in the center of the group. Callum reached a steadying hand for her shoulder, but withdrew it again quickly when Rayla shot him a glare that would have turned a medusa to stone.

“That desired result is not in question here,” Ibis’s baritone said in his usual calming tone. “Rayla, we want to free your family members as much as you do. The question we debate here is the safest and most successful way to go about it.”

“Oh,” Rayla said, and flushed her regular shade of crimson. “I thought y’ might wanta dispose of ‘em, being creations of Dark Magic an’ all.”

“Well yes, we do,” Zubeia interjected, “but only after we free your family. Your parents ended up trapped in there defending Azymondius, and Runaan was also working on orders from the Storm Spire when he…” The Archdragon trailed off, looking at the only human in the hall. Callum swallowed.

“It-,” he began, his voice failing him. “It’s OK,” he tried again, stronger the second time, “selfish, punitive acts were committed by both sides.” Callum looked down at the floor, seeing the lines of energy tracing through the cracks in the rock, and felt Rayla’s hand on his shoulder for a change. “But that time is past. We know who the real enemy is, now, and are united to find and defeat them once and for all.”

“So you are convinced that the Dark Mage, Viren, is alive?” Ibis asked, and Callum nodded.

“Yes,” he said, and a wisdom-beyond-his-years look came over his face. “I’m convinced of it. No corpse was found anywhere on the battlefield, and neither was his daughter, Claudia.”

“But would she be powerful enough to save him from that fall?” Ibis asked. “He was the more experienced practitioner after all…”

“He had other help,” Callum noted, and Ibis’s face turned dark.

“The report from Janai - apologies, Queen Janai - of the astral form of Aaravos that helped Viren corrupt the Sun Forge, and kill the Sunfire Queen?” Ibis said, his tone wavering despite his best effort.

“Yes,” Zubeia said, and they all turned to face her. “The Startouch Elf Archmage is probably the biggest threat Xadia has faced in the past thousand years. Avizandum and I thought his threat contained, but it would seem this Dark Mage Viren has somehow managed to allow Aaravos agency in the world once again. This is a dread omen, and we have agents out about Xadia and the Human Realms searching for signs of their passing, but this is not what we are here to discuss.” The Archdragon of Sky moved her head down to peer at the three, almost innocent looking coins. “We must ascertain the path to freeing these trapped souls from their dark magic prisons.”

They each stared at the coins, thinking hard. Rayla took her hand from Callum’s shoulder, and slumped, not knowing the first thing about reversing dark magic spells.

“Callum,” Ibis said suddenly, causing the young man to physically jump, then stare at him, “I’m told you spent your youth around the dark mages, and you even cast a dark magic spell once. Do you not have any insight into how to reverse this evil?”

Callum looked mortified. He swallowed hard as they all looked to him.

“Well, yes,” he began, picking his words carefully, “I did grow up in the same castle as Viren and his daughter Claudia, but I really wasn’t shown much of any secrets of dark magic, if that’s what you are asking. And I only ever cast one dark magic spell, to release Pyrrah, and that almost killed me! Twice!”

Ibis tilted his head, his brow furrowing, at the last statement. It was a very bird-like gesture.

“Oh,” Rayla said, straightening up and flipping her had over to point an upturned finger at Callum, “‘e means he fell inta a coma afterward an’ didn’ think he could ever escape, an’ then Sol Regem tried t’ burn ‘im to a crisp because the ‘scent of death’ was on ‘im. Messy business.” Ibis and Zubeia nodded, although the Dragon Queen had heard the story before.

“Yes,” Zubeia added, “Sol Regem is so bitter and twisted from the wound he took from Ziard, one of the early Dark Magic High Mages, that any hint of it will drive him into a blind fury. Oh, pun not intended.” Everyone fought hard not to giggle or smirk.

“So, our closest thing to a dark magic expert has no idea,” Ibis said, offhandedly, while Callum protested silently behind him. “Then where do we go from here? Sky magic has nothing that would affect these artifacts, that I’m aware of, at least…” Callum slumped at this, hoping he might learn something new about his favored arcanum. 

They all returned to staring at the three coins, minds whirling to find a way forward. Rayla was the first to budge, not being a mage of any sort, and stretched, walking a few steps away before stiffening suddenly and then spinning quickly to stride back to the circle. They all looked at her.

“These ‘ere are magical artifacts,” she said, pride bursting from her tone as she waved a delicate hand at them, “an’ who is tha best magical artifact forger in all of Xadia?” Rayla gave them a few moments to mull it over. Surprisingly, Callum was the first to pipe up.

“Oh,” he said, a smile lighting up his face and making Ralya forget her trapped parents for a moment, “Ethari!” Rayla nodded, smiling. 

“If anahone knows what t’ do t’ get m’ family out of these thrice-damned coins, it’ll be ‘im,” Rayla said, and the others were nodding. “And anahway, Ethari needs t’ know tha’ Runaan isn’t dead! We haveta go to tha Silvergrove right away!”

***

“So it’s decided, then,” Zubeia said, standing back somewhat from the edge of her private egress ledge, as the travellers prepared to depart early the next morning. “Rayla, you have my leave to pursue the freedom of your parents, as they are heros of Xadia. Don’t worry about Azymodias, he has eleven other Dragonguard to protect him.” Rayla nodded, but her brow was still furrowed under her original, green hooded cloak, matching her Moonshadow Elf garb that she’d returned to for the trip.

“I know, but I’ll miss tha little cutie,” Rayla said, stowing a flask of moonberry juice in her belt pouch and securing her butterfly blades.

“He’ll be fine,” Zubeia repeated, and with the strongest creature in the world watching over him, Rayla could hardly disagree. “And Prince Callum, you are the only known human mage and Rayla’s rock, so she needs you along.” Rayla went to open her mouth, probably to state that she didn’t need anyone, when Callum cut in.

“Not to mention she can’t fly on her own,” he said, chuckling at the dirty look his girlfriend shot him.

“Ya know I’d jus’ walk if there was time, right?” Rayla said, and Zubeia shook her head. 

“You were quite correct when you said this needs to be acted on quickly,” the Dragon Queen said, and then looked over her shoulder, “and as it is an important mission, I’ve asked others to accompany you.” Ibis, ever calm, walked out onto the ledge overlooking the hundreds of feet of drop and looked down.

“It will be a cool trip, with winter approaching,” he said, taking out a lined, sleeveless jacket and putting it on. Rayla looked at his bear arms with her brow furrowed, and Ibis chuckled. “My arms will be quite warm, with a covering of feathers.”

“Ohh,” Rayla said, and flushed in the cold air. “Will you be warm enough, Callum?”

“I’ll have your arms around me, so I couldn’t be warmer,” he said, a little shyly, and his face colored too. They stood there looking into each other’s eyes for a moment, when the voice from the last arrival to the ledge broke their gaze.

“Now’s not the time for that, love bugs,” Nyx said, strolling up to the edge and extending her wings. “We ‘ave some ways t’ cover before nightfall.” Even Nyx had rugged up a little.

“Now, Niami-Selari-Nykanti,” Zubeia began, “you have a very important task on this quest.” Nyx perked up at her inclusion by the Dragon Queen. “It shall be your task to carry the prison coins, and assure their safe transit to wherever is needed for their eventual dissolution.”

“You…,” Nyx began, flabbergasted, “you wan’ me to carry the cursed coinage?” Nyx’s face kept changing, as if she couldn’t decide whether to smile cheekily or fly away as quickly as her wings would carry her. But then she remembered to whom she spoke, and flying away wasn’t going to save her from the strongest dragon in the world… “Well I s’pose I could…”

“NO!” Rayla almost shouted, cutting the Skywing Elf off. Queen Zubeia turned to regard her Dragonguard Captain with patient attention. “Y’ do rememba we told y’ how Nyx tried t’ steal Zym from us, an’ bring ‘im here for a reward?”

“Oh, I do,” Zubeia said, and the blood drained out of Nyx’s face. “But on discovering her mother was a hero, Niami-Selari-Nykanti has turned over a new leaf, haven’t you, dear? And it will take some of the emotional burden off your shoulders, Rayla.” Nyx was dumbstruck. Her lip cocked on the right side, she looked from the calm, draconic face of the Queen of Xadia implying she was a trustworthy soul, suddenly, to the angry Moonshadow Elf Assassin that looked ready to cut her heart out.

“Um, sure. Sure,” Nyx said, sidestepping out of the range of a quickdraw of butterfly blades from the angry assassin. Callum reached out and put his hand carefully on Rayla’s shoulder, but this time she did shrug it off with a forceful flick. Lips pursed, Callum stepped back.

“No,” Rayla said again, her tone as cold as the early morning air, and both Callum and Zubeia knew she wouldn’t be swayed on this. “As much as I appreciate y’r assurances, great Queen, I ‘ave experienced Nyx’s guile an’ self-interest first ‘and. If y’ insist she accompany us, I can live with that, but they are my parents. T’ ‘ave found ‘em again, even trapped, is somethin’ I could never ‘ave hoped for. I can’t lose ‘em again. I jus’ can’t. So I will carry ‘em. I havta.” Tears were welling in the young Dragonguard Captain’s eyes as she checked the coin bag was secure in her moon belt, and this time Callum didn’t take no for an answer as he wrapped his arms around his love.

“Very well,” Zubeia said after a moment, “however, Nyx, you are still tasked with the protection of the coins. Remember what we discussed.” Nyx dropped her head and nodded, to the confusion of the others. “Well, daylight is burning. Off with you all. And best of good fortune go with you.”

Callum nodded, and unwrapping himself from around Rayla, detached the sleeves from his coat (replaced by Elven taylors after the original was destroyed saving Ralya from her long fall) and hooked them through his belt. Then he stepped back, threw out his arms and said “Manus, Pluma, Volantus” in a strong voice. On the pronouncement of each word, a rune drawn on both arms glowed, starting near his shoulders and running down to almost his wrists. When the last one lit, brown feathers sprouted from his arms, and they grew into great, silky eagle wings.

Ibis smiled approvingly at the young human’s display of raw talent - Ibis hadn’t believed it possible that a human could connect to an arcanum, let alone his arcanum, yet here was the proof. Rayla giggled, her fury of moments before forgotten as she was wrapped in soft, brown feathers. She snuggled for a moment, and then pushed them away, instead going around behind Callum and gripping him around the neck. Meanwhile, Ibis had repeated the spell Callum had just cast, growing his own set of impressive Mage Wings.

Only Nyx stood waiting, hands balled on hips, a bored look on her face. Her wings were permanent, and attached to her lower back, so there was no need for any of this mage business for her.

Callum leaned forward, bracing Rayla’s weight on his back, and took several steps to the edge and jumped off. His face alight with excitement, he let out a whoop of sheer joy as he swooped away from the ledge to glide across the tops of the cloud banks below, while Rayla’s face wore a more concerned look. Ibis went next, as graceful as the birds he emulated, easily catching up with the two. Nyx was left. Stepping up to the edge, she turned to take one last look at the Archdragon of Sky.

“Are you sure I’m up for this?” Nyx asked, more to herself than the Queen. 

“You were born for this,” Zubeia said, and waved a wing in a dismissive gesture. Nyx shrugged, and leaped off to follow the others as they turned west, towards the Midnight Desert and beyond The Silvergrove.

Zubeia, Queen of Xadia, Archdragon of Sky and the most powerful creature alive, turned and stomped back to the nesting hall, and to her duties.

It was four hours later that news was brought to her that Azymondias was nowhere in the Storm Spire...

To be continued...


End file.
